Yu Yu Hakusho de Oz
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Yusuke, en medio de una misión para detener a un demonio del clima, intenta salvar a Puu de dificultades. Pero de alguna forma todo se sale de control y Yusuke junto con Puu acabaran en un mundo extraño, y buscar la forma de volver a casa.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** YuYuHakusho de Oz

**Genero:** General/Humor/Parodia.

**Disclaimer**: Yu Yu Hakusho es propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Sinopsis: **Yusuke, en medio de una misión para detener a un demonio del clima, intenta salvar a Puu de dificultades. Pero de alguna forma todo se sale de control y Yusuke junto con Puu acabaran en un mundo extraño, y buscar la forma de volver a casa.

ººººº

Yusuke bufo molesto. Estaba de vacaciones, las cuales había estado esperando de hacia meses. Estaba tumbado en el cómodo sofá en la sala de su apartamento esa tarde.

Cuando de la nada aparece Botan, hablando de forma apresura, sin darle oportunidad al joven detective para entender lo que sucedía. Mientras era llevado por los cielos con el remo volador de la parca, pudo comprender mejor lo que la chica de pelo azul le decía.

Aparentemente, la semana pasada Kooenma había recibido un aviso de un demonio, el cual no diremos en nombre porque seria impronunciable a la lengua humana, que exigía pelear contra su mejor detective. El aviso no fue tomado muy en cuenta, ya que se recibían como cien avisos de amenaza por mes, y fue olvidado en cuanto el pequeño dios recibió otra pila de un metro de papeles mientras se dedicaba a leer el dicho aviso.

Pero hacia tres días, el demonio del aviso se dio a conocer. Por lo que entendió de Botan, el sujeto tenia poderes sobre el clima, si, el clima eso dije. Podía crear fuertes tormentas, hacer llover toneladas de agua, o granizo del tamaño de pelotas de tennis, y todo tipos de huracanes y tornados. Aunque Yusuke no había estado mirando el canal del clima últimamente.

Cuando llegaron, que era en medio de la ciudad y la gente ya había sido evacuada por la alerta de tormenta, aterrizaron en el techo de un edifico de unos treinta pisos. Noto que los demás ya se encontraban allí, hasta Kuwabara estaba ahí con su espada espiritual en la mano.

Estaban peleando con unos extraños seres transparentes, pero cuando se dio cuenta una cosa se le tiro en la espalda, Botan retrocedió espantada. Mas cosas salieron de todas partes, cubriéndolo. Le costaba moverse, cuando intentaba golpear a una de esas cosas, su puño se pegaba a esa sustancia y no lo podía retirar.

Pronto se sintió como si se estuviera ahogando en esa sustancia. Pero un haz de luz atravesó el aire, y esos seres se desarmaron, desparramándose en el suelo. Tosió, recuperando el aliento. Noto que alguien se le ponía al frente, al levantar la cabeza se encontró con la molesta mirada carmín tan conocida.

-Hn… se tardaron los dos.-dijo Hiei dándole la espalda, volviendo al combate.

-Gracias por el saludo.-dijo en voz alta Yuske poniéndose de pie.

-Yuske, esas cosas están echas de agua, no las toques o se te pegaran.- apareció Kurama a su lado, partiendo por la mitad a otro monstruo de agua con su látigo de espinas.

-¿Que les pasa? Acaso ya no tienen tiempo para decirme "Hola Yuske, ¿como te va? ¿Algo nuevo en tu vida para variar?"-dijo sarcástico.

-Urameshi idiota, que no ves que nos estamos matando y tu dormidote en tu casa.-grito Kuwabara mientras pasaba corriendo por su costado.

Yuske bufo molesto. ¡Estaba de vacaciones maldita sea!

Pronto una voz potente llamo la atención de todos.-Yuske Urameshi, el hombre que quería ver.- dijo el demonio riendo desde otro techo sobre el que estaban.

-Si ya se lo que vas a decir, que ahora me vas a vencer y con eso demostraras ser el demonio mas poderoso, vas a conquistar el mundo de los humanos y reinar con puño de hierro y cero tolerancia, ¿verdad?

-…pues… mas o menos…- contesto el demonio un poco desalentado.

-Los demonios de hoy en día ya no tienen originalidad, ya me acuerdo de otro "demonio" que había dicho algo parecido…-murmuro el pelinegro mirando de reojo al medio Koorime que solo se encogió de hombros, cara molesta a la vez que apenada.

-… uh ¿y quien era Urameshi?... no espera déjame adivinar... uh ¿Rando?... no Suzaku… espera si yo no estaba ahí…-se puso a discutir Kuwabara sosteniéndose el menton de forma pensativa.

-No kuwabara, si quieres te digo quien fue…-se prendió a la conversación el kitsune pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisilla.

-¡Cállate zorro o te juro que ahora si te mato!-le dijo Hiei con cara de asesino en serie.

El demonio, por su parte, le empezó a crecer una venita en la frente al ser pasado a segundo plano. Crujió los nudillos e inhalo aire.-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Malditos sean no me ignoren!

-Bueno si así lo pones.-suspiro Yusuke y alzo su mano disparando el Reigan. El demonio no conto con esto y fue estúpidamente lanzado al suelo por el impacto.-Uff y yo que creí que duraría mucho mas, que aburrido…

-Kgh… kgh… maldito… solo me tomaste desprevenido… eso fue todo…-se incorporaba con esfuerzo el demonio, parte de su cuerpo negro por la quemadura, todavía despidiendo hilitos de humo.

-Bueno, terminemos con esto…-El detective crujió los nudillos de sus puños y se dispuso a darle una buena paliza al tipo incinerado. No vale la pena relatar la pelea porque apenas duro un cinco minutos, como mucho.

-¿Ahora si te rindes o tengo que seguir pateando tu trasero?-pregunto al semiinconsciente tipo en el suelo.

-Nunca…-El detective suspiro fastidiado.-Jeje… ¿crees que así me ganaste eh? Pues mira hacia allá!-alzo la mano señalando a un segundo techo un poco mas alto de donde se encontraban. Al levantar la vista se encontraron con algo terrible, era Keiko y Puu atrapados dentro del cuerpo de un enorme ser de agua como los que habían peleado hacia rato, solo sus cabezas asomaban afuera para poder respirar.

-Yuske! Ayúdame!-gritaba la chica mientras Puu también trataba de escapar.

-Keiko!

-Y ahora… déjalos caer!-grito el demonio. El ser de agua se desarmo haciendo que la chica cayera. Yusuke, sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió a toda velocidad. Keiko gritaba, pero Yusuke fue lo bastante rápido para atraparla en el aire y evitar que la chica se lastimara.

Alzo la cabeza para mirar adonde estaba el demonio, toda para encontrarse que este ya no estaba.-¿Adonde se fue?!

-Desapareció, que no te diste cuenta?-le contesto Kuwabara. De repente un fuerte viento empezó a arreciar.

-Ese maldito…-se quejo Hiei cubriéndose con un brazo, el viento se así mas fuerte a cada segundo.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí. Ese demonio esta haciendo un huracán.-exclamo Kurama a los demás. Y tenía razón porque poco a poco la tormenta se iba haciendo mas oscura y los truenos caían por docenas.

Todos corrieron en busca de un refugio. Pero Keiko detuvo a Yusuke.-¡No encuentro a Puu por ningún lado!

-¿Que?! En donde se metió ese pingüino deforme?!

-Yuske, ¡tienes que ir a buscarlo!

El pelinegro apretó los puños, pero no podía dejar a la pequeña criatura sola en un lugar tan peligroso. Le pidió a Kuwabara que cuidara de Keiko mientras el volvía por Puu.

-¡Urameshi ten cuidado!-le grito el pelinaranja.

Yuske miro, pero no lo vio. El viento era demasiado fuerte, por un momento temió que Puu se lo hubiera llevado muy lejos. Pero vagamente escucho a Puu dentro de un edificio pequeño. Se dirigió al origen del ruido.

-Puu! ¿Donde estas?

La criatura azul voló hacia su pecho, con sus ojitos húmedos por el miedo.-Puu, casi me matas del susto. Que no ves que todo va a volar en cualquier momento. Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que…

Un terrible sonido lo descoloco, pronto el lugar donde se encontraba empezó a temblar. Más ruidos de viento y cosas arrastradas lo asusto. El temblor fue aumentado, Yuske cayo al suelo.-¿que esta pasando?!

Se arrastro hasta una ventana cercana. Lo que vio le dejo sin aliento. El edificio entero había sido arrancado, y ahora volaba por los cielos sin ningún destino fijo.

Extrañamente una cosa negra se cruzo por la vista de la ventana, le pareció que tenia forma humana, y que montaba una escoba.-Creo que ya me volví loco.-dijo con voz perturbada, y después de eso no supo nada mas.

ººººº

Pues… hace no se cuanto tiempo que tenia esta historia a medio hacer. ¿Les gusto? Mi estilo es mas directo aquí, así me salió, no tenia ganas de expandirme en muchos detalles -.-U

Si les gusta, háganmelo saber y subiré los otros que tengo hechos, solo hace falta que corrija la ortografía y ya, jeje.

Ya veré cuando termino con los otros que tengo aquí en la sección de YYH, es que ahora le dedico mas tiempo a la sección de Death Note, si les gusta este anime, pueden pasara a verlos en mi profile.

Bien… jeje… no tengo mucho para decir hoy. Les deseo suerte en lo que hagan y nos vemos.

Miko.


	2. Chapter 2

YuYuHakusho de Oz

Yusuke, en medio de una misión para detener a un demonio del clima, intenta salvar a Puu de dificultades. Pero de alguna forma todo se sale de control y Yusuke junto con Puu acabaran en un mundo extraño, y buscar la forma de volver a casa.

ººººº

No supo cuanto tiempo paso cuando despertó. Miro a su alrededor tratando de recordador en donde estaba y que había sucedido. Encontró a Puu durmiendo sobre su pecho. Sonrió, paso ambos brazos sobre la criaturita, cargándola. Alrededor solo había escombros. Se pregunto si los demás estarían bien.

Camino hasta que encontró la salida. En donde fuera que había terminado no parecía ser un mal lugar. El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, el ambiente era calido, casi primaveral. Adonde se mirara había vegetación, árboles, arbustos, campos verdes y flores de todos colores.

-Puu, creo que ya no estamos en Japón…-murmuro con un poco de preocupación. Puu se tallo los ojos, soñoliento.

Lentamente se paseo por los escombros dejados por el pedazo de edificio que los había llevado hasta tan extraño sitio. Hasta que de pronto se tropezó, suerte que Puu había volado de los brazos del detective, o habría terminado aplastado.

-Pero que demonios… Waah! Que es eso?

Desde debajo de lo escombros un par de piernas sobresalían. Aparentemente había sido aplastado cuando Yusuke aterrizo.-Oye, todavía estas vivo?.-pregunto mientras picaba los pies sobresalientes. Pero nadie contesto. -hee… creo que mejor me voy antes de que alguien venga. -Yusuke ya se disponía a escapar, pero de los arbustos un montón de chicos salieron a su encuentro.

-Wow! Miren, ese chico mato al brujo del oeste!-exclamo un chico extrañamente familiar, tenia una gorra grande al revés y unos estrellitas bajo su ojo izquierdo.

-Oigan fue un accidente, no lo hice a propósito!-se excuso un poco asustado.

-El brujo del oeste esta muerto! Viva!-victorearon todos felices. Pronto todos se pusieron a cantar y bailar. Yusuke y Puu se quedaron estáticos sin comprender.-Este… que esta pasando aquí, alguien me quiere explicar?

-Viva! Viva! Eres un héroe!-otra voz exclamo sobre su cabeza. Un montón de burbujas rosas bajaban del cielo, una de ellas empezó a crecer hasta el tamaño de una persona, y estallo, revelando a una chica con un tute rosado, alas de mariposa rosadas, pelo azul atado en una coleta y una varita que terminaba en una estrella rosada. Extrañamente se parecía a Botan, noto el pelinegro.

-Bo…Botan?! Que estas haciendo aquí? Porque estas vestida de esa forma tan ridícula?

Como respuesta recibió una golpiza en la cara.-Como que ridícula! Ten cuidado con lo que dices! ÒwÓ

-Auuuh…-gimió dese el suelo.

-Mi nombre no es Botan.-continuo la chica que se parecía a Botan.-Soy la linda brujita del Sur, soy una bruja buena, y tu acabas de matar el brujo del oeste, lo que es muy bueno. Veras, hacia tiempo que llevaba acosando a este pueblo de duendes, haciéndoles trabajar. Pero ahora tu haz terminado con su reinado de terror.

-Siii, muchas gracias, serás recordado por siempre en nuestro pueblo. Pero podrías saber como te llamas, oh gran héroe que nos salvo de ser convertido en ranas y/o alguna babosa de agua.-dijo un chiquillo que se parecía a Rinku, ese niño que siempre acompañaba a Chu.

YUsuke se sobo la cabeza.-Eh Yuske Urameshi.

-Salve el gran héroe Yuske Urameshi, Viva!-gritaron todos los duendes con felicidad.

-Oigan, acaso están todos locos, en donde estoy, que lugar es este?-de pronto un fuerte ruido se escucho y Yuske se ruborizo.-Y no tendrán algo de comida por casualidad?

En menos de lo que se puede decir Constantinopla un gran banquete estaba siendo servido en una larga mesa, un poco bajita para el gusto del detective, pero no le importo cuando le trajeron la comida. No conocía la forma de los animales que habían servido pero su sabor era excelente, había tazones de frutas de todos los colores y de todos los sabores, desde dulces hasta picantes, vegetales, pasteles, masas, de todo lo que uno podría imaginar.

El detective se arto de comida, con Puu a su lado, comiendo una fruta violeta, y en el otro lado la bruja del oeste, bebiendo una copa de vino, también festejando.

Después de que todos se hubieran satisfecho, en especial el pelinegro, contestaron a sus preguntas.-Hace rato preguntabas donde estabas, pues estas en la tierra de Oz

-Tierra de Oz, y donde queda eso?

-Nadie lo sabe jiji.-se rio la brujita.-Tan solo vivimos y ya.

-Hmmm es interesante, y como hago para volver a casa?

-A casa? Adonde queda?

-Pues en el ningenkai, en un país llamado Japón. Sabes adonde queda?-pregunto esperanzado Urameshi.

-Pues te diría que… no tengo la mas absoluta idea.

Caída estilo anime.

-Quieres decirme que estoy atorado en este lugar para siempre?!

-Creo que si.- respondió la brujita.

-Noooo! Eso no puede ser!-y de un salto se puso a correr por todos lados, dándose cuanta que todo se veía igual cual sea el camino que tomara.-Ahora nunca volveré a ver a Keiko, ni darle una paliza a Kuwabara, ni pedirle prestada la tarea a Kurama, ni pelearme con Hiei, aun no me importaría no ver nunca mas al pesado de Kooenma… pero aun así quiero volver a casa!

La brujita del sur lo miro con pena.-Oye Yuske. Creo que se como ayudarte.

-Bu bu T3T… eh… en serio?

-Si, ven aqui.

Y la brujita lo llevo hasta donde estaban los escombros del edificio en el que había llegado al principio. Puu los seguía aleteando sus orejitas.

-Ves ese camino de ladrillos amarillos?-ella le señalo, y efectivamente había un largo camino de ladrillos amarillos que llegaba hasta el horizonte.-Si los sigues, llegaras hasta Ciudad Esmeralda, alli vive el brujo de Oz, estoy segura que el te ayudara con tu problema.

-Y que tan lejos queda? Porque se ve como si no tuviera fin.- Yuske se hizo sombra con la mano mientras observaba.

-Todo depende de tu animo, si crees que nunca llegaras, probablemente no lo hagas jiji.

-Que?!

-Así que te recomiendo que nunca dejes de ser optimista mi amigo n-n ah y otra cosa, como mataste al brujo del oeste, probablemente su hermana no este muy contenta.

Yuske le miro sin entender

-Uff su hermana es la bruja del este, que es mucho mas malvada. Así que es posible que encuentres peligros en tu camino. Te recomiendo que llevas las zapatillas rojas del brujo del oeste para que te protejan.

Se dirigieron a las piernas que sobresalían de los escombros. Estas traían puestas unas zapatillas, tipo mocasines, de un rojo brillante. A Yusuke no le gustaba tal calzado pero no le quedo de otra, ya que en ese mundo tan raro no sabía lo que le podría pasar.

-Buena suerte Yuske Urameshi!-les saludaron todos desde la colina mientras el detective se alejaba por el camino de ladrillos amarillos. El les devolvió el saludo alzando la mano.-Bueno Puu, creo que somos tú y yo ahora.

ººººº

Bueno, acá el second capitulo, porque una persona me dejo un review lo que significa de que como mínimo dos personas habrán leído el capitulo anterior.

Igual voy a a ir publicando periódicamente el resto de los capis que me queden, a menos de que algo surja en el momento.

Ojal les de gracia este capi, si lo logro se que mi trabajo abra valido la pena n.n

Nos vemos.


End file.
